The Dark Side of the Moon
by purplerose69
Summary: Wise Man killed Sapphire & Diamond wants to get even. So when Wicked Lady comes wanting to serve him instead of Wise Man, can Diamond use this to his advantage to get Serena? Will Wicked Lady be that easy of a pawn to manipulate? REVIEW PLEEZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Diamond, The Vixen and the Game of Lies**

He looked at her. The epitome of her mother, except her forehead marked with that dark crescent moon now overtook her moon-like goddess, and replaced it with a devious seductive mistress. That dark crescent moon that dawned on all of his clan's foreheads, or what was left of it. However that pink hair did nothing for him, and she lacked the blue luminous eyes that her mother had. She was staring at him now, with that look. She meant trouble. She giggled now that she knew she had his attention.

"What do you want?" Prince Diamond asked, suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." She answered with a sly smile.

"Why do you not attend to Wise Man; does he not give you enough praise as it is?"

"He does. But I do not want his praise, I am getting bored with him."

"Bored, with Wise Man? He gave you your power didn't he?"

"Yes, but my power comes from the Dark Crystals now. I rather serve someone more…"

"More?" He asked raising an eyebrow looking up from his empty glass.

"Yes, more like you."

He looked at her. She may be powerful, but this little temptress didn't have his heart…her mother did. _Conveniently her_ mother did. He could use this. Wise Man did kill his brother Sapphire. Taking this Small Lady from him would prove that he had more power than him…and he could use her to get dear Princess Serena in his arms. But it would be hard... he needed that Wise Man out of the way. That Tuxedo Mask wouldn't win again this time, not with both his girls under my power. He would be the King of the Future Tokyo...not that incompetent King Endymion. Make that Future _Dark_ Tokyo; this planet known as Earth could be his.

"Like Me? Small Lady, I wouldn't dream of having you double cross Wise Man…" he answered remaining in his monotone voice; with composure.

"It's Wicked lady." She said sounding almost offended. "I have more power than the Wise Man will ever have, that's why I am the key to everything..." She said walking over to him. That slit in her skirt proved to be quite distracting, but nothing he couldn't handle. That's a dress he would love to see his own Neo Queen Serenity wear.

"...what can you offer me that Wise Man doesn't already provide me with?" She continued holding her Luna Ball like a child would hold a stuffed toy, undoubtedly trying to look more innocent…again something that Diamond could see right through.

"You said you were never loved?" Prince Diamond said staring down again at his empty glass, "…what if I can promise you a prize for your abiding to me."

"Yes?" She seemed interested now.

"Get me that Sailor Moon girl; she is the only thing stopping us from winning over the Earth. You seem to have enough reason for not liking her, as Wise Man has so undoubtedly bestowed such knowledge to you. She has that Imperial Silver Crystal I need to rule this word." He looked at her reaction. She seemed cross with this, and yet her eyes opened oh so much wider at the mention of the Silver Crystal.

In return I will give you someone to attend and care for you. Also if that is not enough…" He motioned for her to come closer, as if to whisper in her ear "…if you are truly powerful enough to destroy Wise Man; do so. Then we, last of the Black Moon clan can rule over this world. Even then you could have any man you desire."

Her eyes widened more with this. "I'll take you up on this offer Prince Diamond." She said backing away from him, "Diamonds really are a girl's best friend." Her high pitched flirtatious giggle rang in the air before she left the room.

Diamond was amused with himself. He knew all she wanted was power, and if that and a little caring was all she wanted, well Serena would do so well enough. Having Serena under his power and as his Queen; they could both be dark mistresses to this world. He could bring forth the rest of the Black Moon clan, and they could easily win with this plan in play. What the little vixen didn't understand, was that taking over Earth using Wicked Lady's power would probably be the near death of her. If she ever thought that Diamond would have her by his side as Queen, she was just as mistaken as Emerald was. He never meant that as part of the deal...but if that was something she perceived it as; then so be it. She had enough power to take any of the Dark Clan for her own, and undoubtedly seduce. She played that game well, but not well enough for it did not fool him. All he knew was that he played **_his_** game well; Wise Man would pay, Wicked Lady would do his bidding, and Princess Serena would be in his arms; he would be the King. A simply flawless plan.

_**So this is my second SM fanfic. Anyway thought it would be neat to switch this story up a bit; i was never satisfied with the lack of DiamondxSerena, or Wicked Lady in the anime series. Wicked Lady seemed so devious and Diamond seemed to give up too easily in the end...i donno. please review, or comment if you think that i should continue this bc i'm not sure...and i have more fan-fic ideas cookin up. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something Wicked this way comes**

Serena was back at Rei's house with the other scouts and Darien. They had just witnessed Sapphire's death. Rini…could that really have been Rini? Her eyes started to tear up. She had to do something. They needed to get Rini back.

"We need to get Rini back." Darien said as if reading her thoughts. It always amazed her the way he could do that sometimes.

"You're right." Rei said.

"There's no way around this is there…" Ami said.

"Nope, we're just going to have to go get her ourselves." Leta said.

"Yea, and fight those nega-dweebs." Mina continued.

"It's the only chance we have." Serena said, as they all stared at her with caring and sympathetic eyes. They simply nodded in agreement. They left Rei's house all at once, running toward the dark black crystal spaceship, walking straight towards a fight they knew they couldn't avoid. Little did they know, they were being followed; followed by a black orb with an unmistakable black crescent moon on it and kitty ears.

Moments later, the girls and Darien reached the area in front of this floating structure. It didn't take long, as each of them transformed into their scout form, and Darien to Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's go guys!" Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" They nodded in agreement.

"Not so fast!" A high pitched female voice teemed out from behind a telephone pole. They looked up to see a black floating Luna ball and then out from behind it, with her back pressed against the pole, was unmistakably Wicked Lady.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon burst out.

"I don't go by that name anymore…and don't you dare call me Small Lady either; it's Wicked Lady. And, if you Sailor brats were thinking of trying to get into there, you wouldn't make it."

"Hey don't go calling us brats, Rini we're your friends!" Sailor Venus persisted.

"Ha!" She opened her umbrella to shoot dark energy at Venus throwing her backwards. "Told you not to call me Rini!"

"Venus, are you okay?" Mars said trying to help her friend up.

"Why are you doing this?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Why? Because it's my duty to. You scouts never gave me any love. I was just around because you had no-one else to babysit me. You left me behind, and ignored me. You never cared for me. The Black Clan's given me a chance to use my true power."

"Well we need to get into that Dark Crystal ship, we want to help you!" Jupiter said.

"The only person getting in that ship is me… and you: Sailor Moon."

"What?" Sailor Moon said looking astonished at this sudden invite that Wicked Lady had imposed on her. Wicked Lady used her umbrella to shoot another amount of dark energy at the scouts causing them all to fall back onto the rock hard pavement road. She started to turn her umbrella so a dark orb emerged and suddenly engulfed Sailor Moon.

"No Serena!" Tuxedo Mask called out, as the scouts tried to get up.

"Why do you want me?" Sailor Moon said as she rose within the bubble of dark energy.

"I don't. Prince Diamond does." And with a snap the two disappeared from site, as Wicked Lady zapped the two of them into the dark crystal palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Betrayal**

When Sailor Moon woke up she was on a dark hard crystal floor. She looked up to see Wicked Lady in front of her. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I take orders from Diamond; speaking of which…" The pink haired woman looked over from her blonde haired prey to a man advancing to the two girls.

"Wicked Lady, thank you."

"You're welcome Prince Diamond. Now are you going to retrieve the Silver Crystal from her?"

"What?" Sailor Moon said from the floor turning around to see Diamond standing behind them.

"I would but I've noticed the crystal is most powerful in the hands of a Moon Princess. I'll take it from here. Thank you again Wicked Lady. I believe Wise Man wants a word with you…""

"Of course he does. I won't be long." With that she disappeared out of sight.

"Sailor Moon, please." He offered his hand to help her up from the floor.

She took it only because something about that dark orb had made her weak.

"What can a man like me do to win over the heart of a fair princess like you?" He said now grasping her hand and pulling her up closer him, inches from his face.

"There is nothing you could ever do to get me to love you." She said, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Somehow I doubt that." He said suavely and used his powers to control her, putting her into a deep sleep. "Sleep my princess, because this time you don't have your scouts or your little Tuxedo Mask to save you and play hero."

**…**

"Yes Wise Man."

"Why did you collect Sailor Moon for Diamond without approving these actions with me first?"

"I didn't know that _everything_ I did had to be reported to you." She danced around the room, with an arrogance that made Wise Man angry.

"Well you should. I was the one who helped you realize the truth from the lies in your life; and_ this_ is the thanks I get?"

"You may have done that, but I have more power than you do. That's why you need me to destroy the earth; you can't do it on your own. Plus, let's just say Diamond gave me an offer I couldn't resist."

"What? What could Diamond give you that I couldn't have possibly? I gave you your power!"

"The dark crystal is the basis for my power. You just used them to give me power; they're the basis to yours as well. The difference is if I use them I could to do much more than you ever could…like control this world instead of destroying it. Diamond isn't too happy about Sapphire. He can give me the same power and people who can follow me. I won't be just a pawn. You can't even deny you couldn't destroy the world without my power." Her face grew with a sly smile. "Even you know how much power I have; I don't need you."

Those words struck Wise Man, as he's aura grew strongly. Even he knew that she was the part of this plan that he couldn't do without…but this? This defiance?

"Diamond? Hah, I'll kill him too if I have to." He said, trying to strike some fear in her.

"No you won't." She rose with her own growing dark pink and black aura.

"Why do you say that?" As his aura grew too, his skeleton flashing from behind his hood.

"You won't get a chance to." She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lust, Love, Liars, and Manipulation**

"Princess Serenity."

She looked up to see Prince Diamond hovering above her. She had seen this play before. She was not surprised to find herself in a white silken dress with gold embellishments at the top. No it wasn't her dress, but one that he had picked out for her. It hugged her figure in all the right places in his eyes. She moved to get up… a slit in the dress? She didn't remember that last time.

"Her blue eyes, so innocent and untamed." He thought. "I will tame her to be mine."

"You know this won't work." Sailor Moon, or now Serena in a dress, said to him.

"My brainwashing? I am aware. You seem to think that I would just give up so easily, but that is one thing that you should learn; I am determined and I get what I want."

"Why? Why are you using our dear Rini to do all your dirty work?"

"Using is not the word. She came to me asking for me to lead her; instead of that godforsaken Wise Man. Blame him if you will….speaking of which, I can already feel his presence leaving."

"Wise Man…is leaving?" She asked in confusion and innocence. Where could he be going to?

"Wicked Lady's going to be _escorting_him out, if you will. Her powers are much stronger and more pertinent then his. He killed my brother, so he will pay." He cringed at the thought of loosing Sapphire.

Sailor Moon remembered that too. She looked astonished, "Rini is doing this?"

"Don't act surprised. Plus I'd call her Wicked Lady from now on; she gets quite touchy otherwise you know. But you should be thanking me…"

"Why would I thank you?"

"Because Wise Man would have killed Wicked Lady if he would have prevailed and I saved her from that fate. Now she can live under our rein. Plus your small lady can't really exist; but Wicked  
>Lady can through the dark crystal."<p>

"What do you mean Rini can't exist?"

"Of course she can't," He smiled deviously to her, "If you are not with your dear Prince Darien, she can't exist. Only Wicked Lady can live on."  
>Serena's eyes opened wide. She clutched hard on her locket; so hard her knuckles went white. "But the scouts and Tuxedo Mask will save me!" She cried out desperately.<p>

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Diamond replied using his power to pull her from the bed and up close to his face.

She looked at his purple eyes. They had a look of greediness and want that scared her. This is when Tuxedo Mask would save her; that is what happened before.

But instead he took her chin, and lifted it up so she was now exactly eye to eye with him. "You will be mine." He said pressing his lips against hers.

She tried to stop him, pursing her lips to stop him from entering her mouth, but it wasn't enough. Her mouth opened just enough for his tongue to enter her mouth as a war between tongues started; except she was hoping her tongue would win and he would surrender and get out of there. Her persistence to him was just more of a turn on. He bit her lip ever so slightly, and it took her by surprise. Her eyes started to tear. This feeling of being kissed…it felt kinda good…but what kiss didn't? The fact that it wasn't Darien made her want to cry…it didn't feel right…it made her stomach cringe in knots. She felt him press up closer against her, now cornered between him and the wall.

"Prince Diamond, may I enter?" A female voice chimed out from the darkness.

It caught him off guard and he let the golden goddess float back to the bed. Her eyes were glossy and blue. He had a feeling of accomplishment.

"Yes, come in."

Wicked Lady entered holding a dark crystal ball. "Wise Man, who would have liked to call himself Dark Phantom, is gone. Seems even he was surprised with my power; here's your souvenir."  
>She passed the glass ball to Diamond. He looked at it. Undoubtedly Wise Man's and there was no presence of him anywhere. "Wicked Lady you have truly proven yourself." Diamond nodded in her direction.<p>

"Good. Now have you been thinking up a good reward for me?" She smiled a devious smile his way.

"I have. The rest of the black moon clan will be arriving. I may not have my brother but I still have others to do my bidding."

"Am I not good enough?" Wicked Lady retorted, offended b his calling upon others.

"You are very good, but no doubt your prize lies with one of my subjects." He knew one of his make subjects would amuse the girl; he had to keep her distracted now that he had Sailor Moon.

"I'll go to greet them then." She said, before looking over to seeing Serena laying on the bed. "What is _she _doing on the bed?"

"Nothing that concerns you. You of all people should know not to get messed up in things that do not concern you. That was the cause of Emerald, and even my brother's demise. I am in the process of getting the Silver Crystal in my control. You will see well enough. I thank you again Wicked Lady. You are dismissed."

"If you say so. Goodbye Prince Diamond." Wicked Lady giggled back into the darkness.

He looked down at the Princess, who had seemingly fainted or fallen asleep in these last moments. "It seems I am too much for her."

He sat at his throne and looked at his glass of wine. This is what he did when he needed to think. How could he possibly get Sailor Moon to fall for him? His powers of persuasion could work; only if she was consistently under them. It seems his quick doses would not suffice as her love for that damned Prince Darien stopped it from eve working. He stared harder at the glass. The curves of the glass reminded him of the curves of her body. He followed them down to his hand holding the glass. He wished he could hold her as he did the glass; fragile waiting for him to sip from her lips; her taste so light and sweet. The jewels from the rings on his finger would be the same that he adorned her in; she was a jewel. A ring? A ring. Of course a ring would be the answer. Binding, never to be removed. Always present and always keeping her under his power; perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The New Gems of the Black Moon Clan**

The pink haired girl walked out of the room with Diamond and that stupid Sailor Moon girl, and went to the main room. It had a large dark crystal in the middle, mirrors, and a kind of area where Prince Diamond could see whatever he wanted; basically his own crystal ball to the world, which he mainly used to look at Neo Queen Serenity.

However she saw four new members of the Black Clan walking around, taking in their surroundings. No doubt these were the people that Diamond had called upon from Nemesis to aid him. She looked each of them over, and at the same time they seemed to notice her walking over to her.

"So I suspect you are Diamond's little hench-girl now?" A woman asked.

She had strawberry blonde hair; so strawberry it was almost red held in a high ponytail by a black head band. Her dress was a pale pink-purple that showed off cleavage with a heart top, and a pink crystal where her breasts met. It was held in place by a black broach, bordering it. The base of her dress, which like Emerald's was short, had ruffles at the base; the only place where it wasn't tight fitted. Her long legs ended with black boots with high heals that ended just mid-thigh. She held a purple and black fan in her hand.

"Excuse her, she has little to no manners, however I do like it that way. Her name is Morganite; feel free to call her Morgan. She is Emerald's sister. I am Alexandrite, call me Alex."

He came out from the darkness, and had long mint green hair, with a streak of blood red colored hair in it. He wore an outfit that could be compared to Sapphire's; a dark green jacked with Morganite jewels, and black pants. He reminded her of Malachite. His sideways glance at the woman, made it seem clear that he had eyes for the pink demon girl.

"I am Peridot." A younger looking girl came out with bright green hair, in two pigtails. Her voice was high pitched, and she wore a one sleeved dress that like the rest of the moon clan was too short. She wore a black choker and wrist bands. She also wore black flats. "Call me Peri…if you want." Even she had a snooty air about her.

Wicked Lady was about to introduce herself to the newly introduced Black Moon clan, when another man came out from the darkness. He had wispy black hair that had two longer strands at the front. His eyes where a dark purple like Diamond's. His outfit was more like Diamonds in that it was black, embroidered with silver, and had a cape similar to Diamond's. He caught her eye the most at of all of them.

"I am Melanite; Diamond's cousin. You must be the famed Wicked Lady that destroyed Wise Man. Your powers are quite strong for such a young woman as yourself."

"I am the Wicked Lady you call me out to be. Diamond is busy retrieving the Silver Crystal for right now, but he'll meet you here. He will no doubt want you to get rid of the Sailor Scouts and the Tuxedo boy eventually." She smiled at the new-comers.

"Why don't you do it?" Morgan said looking at her black manicured nails.

"I have better things to do." She smiled, looking over to the dark man Melanite again.

"Of course you do." Melanite smiled at the pink haired mistress."So she is the small lady that was from the moon turned dark." He thought. "Interesting. Her eyes look so red and devious for a girl from the moon. Such a powerful and beautiful girl she seems to be."

"Wicked Lady, care to give me the update on everything that has been happening?"

"Seems fitting I do so; since you are the cousin of our Prince Diamond?" She asked walking up closer to the dark man.

"That I am." And with that Melanite had the Wicked Lady on his arm, as they traveled deeper into the dark palace.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Check up on the gemstones I dare you! Each one is exactly as I made the characters; which are all mine so please no copying! Btw Morganite is actually in the same family of jewels as Emerald is, so ironically I thought it would be cool to have a vengeful sister to try to get revenge for her sister's death. Malenite isn't related to the diamond as far as I know in the jewel department, but there is a reason I made them related. It's getting steamy up in here; new romances, new problems for the sailors; how will they get out of this one? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Reunion and the Ring**

"Perfect." Diamond held a small ring in his hand. It had a dark crystal in the middle and on the outside around it were small diamonds. He pictured it on the hand of his princess…and eventually his Queen.

"Diamond, it is nice to see you after all these years."

Prince Diamond turned around to see Melanite. It had been years since he last had seen him. He looked well kept, stronger and older. It did not surprise Diamond much to find Wicked Lady wrapped around his arm. He may be his cousin but he looked the polar opposite to Diamond.

"Ah, Wicked Lady I see you've found your prize."

She giggled at Diamond.

"She is quite the prize herself." Melanite answered. "So rumor has it you have the Silver Crystal now?"

"I do, and much more than that. Soon Nemesis will take over this world."

"Why do you want this world so badly?"

"Our dark Moon Nemesis is a refuge. But we deserve a planet with more potential; more servants, more followers...more beauty…these humans have no right to such things. I would like nothing more than to take the planet from its Guardian, and claim it. Do we not deserve such a prize?"

"We do. But at what price Diamond? Rumor has it also that Sapphire and Emerald died? Rubeus as well?"

"Sapphire was Wise Man...Wise Man was a puppeteer in these deaths. He paid for that no doubt; Wicked Lady I cannot thank enough for that. But Emerald and Rubeus; the Sailor Scouts were the true cause of their demise. I want them out of the picture! Especially the one called Tuxedo Mask." His temper rose at the name.

"Wicked Lady briefly explained we would be doing such. I will have Morgan do that. She will be happy knowing that she is the one destroying the culprits of her sister Emerald's death."

"Morganite is here? Who else did you bring with you?"

"Alexandrite, of course and Peridot. She is much stronger now that she is older…well still younger than the rest; but you would be surprised."

"I trust your judgment."

"As I do yours. But I was told that this Silver Crystal you have comes with a certain baggage?"

"What baggage?"

"He means that blonde bombshell lying in that bed." Wicked Lady finished for Melanite, giggling as usual.

"…in your bed?" Melanite asked. "Diamond I always knew you were a charmer with the ladies but…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ha nothing of that sorts…at least not yet. But if it is the Moon Princess you're worried about, don't be; I am well prepared." Diamond said tossing the ring he was holding to Melanite. He caught it with ease.

"You're proposing to the moon girl already?"

"No but a ring as a token of what one might call an _apology;_ might be." His violet eyes had a devilish glint, and his smirk came back.

Melanite looked at the ring again closer. The diamonds on it were beautiful; no doubt Diamond's own way of irony in itself, but it was the dark crystal in the middle that caught his eye. So Prince Diamond hadn't lost his touch. He tossed it back.

"It seems you do have it under control." He gave Diamond a similar devilish smile. "It appears I should get back to the others; inform Morganite of the cause of her sister's tragedy."

"You should. And I should get back to the Silver Crystal." Diamond watched as Melanite and Wicked Lady, still clinging to him went off into the darkness. He stared down at the ring in his hand. The dark purple crystal glowed for a moment, before revealing a dark crescent moon in the middle of it, disappearing just the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5 : If You Like It Then You Shoulda Put A Ring On it**

Serena woke in the bed. She remembered passing out after hearing the news that Wise Man had been killed…Rini? Had she really done that? She never knew Rini as a fighter…she never knew she even had powers like that. I guess being a future moon princess would have given her such…but this? She didn't even know if she could have destroyed the Wise Man with the other scouts, let alone on her own. She looked at the moon broach that had remained in her hand. How could it not work against these dark crystals? How could she not use it or transform? Were the scouts not looking for her? Where was Darien when she needed his rescue? Oh Darien! She clutched the broach closer to her over her heart. How did it get like this?

"Moon Princess, I see you have awakened. I hope I did not leave you too out of breath for our last encounter?"

His monotone voice rang through the room. Prince Diamond had returned.

"You didn't." She said as sharply as she could. She didn't want him to think he had gotten the best of _Sailor Moon._

"Then I presume your best has yet to come." He said as if reading her intent behind her words. "You know Moon Princess; ever since I saw your blue eyes I cannot shake a certain feeling that I knew those eyes well before the future; well into our pasts. That your face, even as Neo Queen Serenity, recollects some past that I have yet to reconcile nor remember."

She just stared at him. She never would have known a man like him in her past as a princess. Neither would he be in her future.

"It seems however, I cannot avoid this. I must apologize for my hasty actions from before." He walked closer to the bed, although he said he was to apologize his voice remained as monotone as ever. "It seems that I became carried away; having you here, in the flesh made me feel so … happy."

She returned his words for a hard glare. Happy? He should improve on his apologizing skills. He held out his hand to help her off the bed. She just stared at it with the same look.

"If you really must know, I have never truly felt love. My mother died when I was still a young man, as far as I can remember. Wise Man was deceptive, and my brother, who was all that I had; is gone." He cringed again at the memory of his brother's death.

Did he genuinely feel for his brother? Had he really never felt real love? She stood up herself, and looked at him hard, remaining a distance away. It seemed his violet eyes always had a purple haze; she could never tell with him. "Join us on the Earth! Catsy and her sisters live in harmony with us!"

"However tempting, I want the Black Moon Clan to live on. We were stuck on Nemesis; but now your Earth offers so much more…but really…that is not my point. Maybe we can live in harmony; accept my apology please. Here is a token of my pure resentment for my actions…a ring fit for a princess."

She looked to see a ring in the fingers of the dark prince. He walked closer to her and presented it to her in his hand. She looked at it. It was silver and it spiraled in twirls around the band of it. There were small diamonds held in the silver band bordered in crescent moons. In the centre was a rectangular cut dark purple jewel….an amethyst? Bordering it where more diamonds, encircling it.

"Do you really think I am that naive Prince Diamond?"

He looked back at her. Had she really figured it out? Had he really underestimated this blond haired goddess?

"If you are trying to propose, I have already given my heart to my Prince Darien!"

He smiled. So she hadn't exactly.

"Although tempting, I am not proposing. Just a mere token of my apology; but if you do not accept it I cannot force you to. Nor can I force you to forgive me…" He started to walk away, and left the ring on the bed. "You know, the ring was my mother's…Amethyst. It is one of the few things I still have of hers."

She looked at the ring he left on the bed and back to Prince Diamond. His back was towards her, arms crossed. Did he really want forgiveness? I mean his mother's ring…and not an engagement…maybe if she accepted his apology she could convince him that life on earth is possible…if of course he didn't take it over?

He was looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the ring. He wondered what reason she would use to take the ring, after all he had pushed himself on her, and she had only given him tough glares between the sudden desperate beg for him to join the sisters on the Earth…

"If I accept your apology, will you listen to me?"

He looked over at the girl now holding the ring in her fingers.

"Listen to you?"

"Listen to why you shouldn't take over our little planet that you want so much; how Wise Man has only lied to you?"

"Of course it is the least I could do…"

"Then I will…but scouts will be here soon, and …"

"Your Tuxedo Mask…I know."

"Then if I can try to convince you, that I can get Rini back somehow… I accept your apology." She looked down and put it on her ring finger, of course on her right hand, not her left… nothing  
>happened. So she didn't need to worry…<p>

"Well then, before we have our talk; I would like for you to meet my new Black Moon clan…consisting of Wicked Lady, my cousin Melanite, Emerald's sister Morganite, Alexandrite and Peridot."

Her eyes opened wide. "Your cousin? I thought you said you had no family?"

"My cousin is family, a more distant part of my family...you'd like him; Wicked Lady does. But you see there is another new member of the Black Moon clan that I have yet to mention…"

"Who?"

"You."

She was about to protest when she felt strange. She looked at the ring on her finger, it was glowing and she noticed a dark crescent moon in the middle of the amethyst crystal.

He walked up to her. "You will be mine."

She looked up at him, her mind blanking, and her eyes turning a glazed over blue. This time his mind control would work.

It would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Dark Moons Obsession With the Princesses of the Moon**

Melanite left the dark room with the pink haired seductress on his shoulder, but he was deep in thought. Prince Diamond seemed to have so much power and yet he was played by the Wise Man. On the other hand, this Wicked Lady seemed a key element to both their plans; strong and powerful and yet he still remained on top. He looked down at her on his shoulder. Her body was quite nice, but it was her eyes. Her face was something of goddess like beauty, even with the Nega-moon sign on her forehead. When Diamond told him she was a child he was less than interested, but a future moon princess? That snatched his attention. Knowing that even the child would turn out like this…he would have found more interest in the plot to find small lady, who was now less then small and more than Wicked.

"Melanite."

The words broke his train of thought. It was his allies. Specifically Morgan, who always felt the need to break any silence.

"Morganite." He turned to face her as she stood with Alex and Peri, as if waiting for his orders. Why they depended on him, or had no initiative he never understood…then again he was quite devious. "Our Prince has informed me that we are to destroy these Sailor Scouts."

"Of course, here to do his dirty work." She said while filing her nails.

"When do we start?" Alex asked eyeing up the strawberry haired Morganite at the same time.

"Well I figured Morgan would like to take the lead on this one…" Melanite said staring at Morganite.

"Me?" She said while still filing her nails. She looked up, "Why would I do the dirty work? I don't like getting my hands dirty, you know that?"

"Dirty? I don't think dirty will be a problem, it seems that you just have good reason to." He answered.

"Me? Why?"

Wicked Lady stepped forward, swaying her hips in front of Melanite, now staring at Morgan. "Because it was these sailor scouts that killed, who I believe was your sister….Emerald?" She gave her a disdaining look for her drama queen naivety that Morganite continued to upkeep.

"They did, did they?" She stopped doing her nails, to look up angrily, and flipped open her black fan in her hand. When she gave that look she had an uncanny resemblance to Emerald, and that fan and short dress just added to their similar appearance.

"Well I'll be off then." She continued. "Goodbye Alex." She danced around the pale mint- green haired man, flirtatious with a loud giggle before disappearing in a void of black energy. She was like Emerald...a lot like Emerald.

"Alex, if she needs assistance go to help her." Melanite instructed.

"I planned on it." Alexandrite nodded walking off with Peridot following closely behind.

"It seems we are alone again." Melanite turned to Wicked Lady.

"It seems we are." She giggled as she walked back over to him.

The slit in her dress teemed distracting to his eyes. Even the low cut top was distracting to him. He would have her. Her beauty was radiant. He saw why his cousin dear Prince Diamond has been infatuated with the other Moon girl. He would make sure that she was his, and while she was Wicked Lady, it didn't seem to be too much of a problem.

"We are my dear Wicked Lady. But we should really be returning to Prince Diamond to report that Morgan has left." He smiled to her.

"Awh do we have to so soon?" she asked linking her arm back onto his.

"It will be quick then we can return to our solitude. You must know that our Prince comes first." He said this with a slight mockery to his voice.

"Of course." She giggled.

The two walked back into the other room, to see that the throne of the Prince was occupied. The shadows covered him as his legs were crossed.

"Prince Diamond Morganite has left to destroy the sailor scouts. She was enraged at the news of Emerald's out-doers."

"Good, I trust they can get rid of the sailor scouts and that damned Tuxedo Mask."

"Of course." He bowed to him.

"Well Melanite there is just one more thing I need to do then."

"And what is that Prince Diamond?" Wicked Lady asked for him.

"Introduce the new member to the Black Moon clan."

Suddenly the dim lighting revealed Prince Diamond, but then a girl sitting on the arm rest of his throne. She had a black dress with silver circles around the top of the strapless dress and underneath small round diamonds under the breasts. Wicked Lady recognized the dress as very similar to the moon princess dresses. A leg emerged from a high slit in the stress and a black high heel with a diamond and a dark moon on it stood out from the dark dress. As the lights brightened her face was revealed; her blue eyes slightly glazed over, and her head had a tiara that went around her forehead which held a dark crescent moon which she seemed to not have on her own skin. Her long blonde hair was in odangos. Around her shoulders was a red sash, similar to Wicked Lady's pink one. On her hand was an amethyst ring of diamonds, giving off a dark aura.

"Who is she?" Melanite asked looking at the blonde goddess as Wicked Lady awed in slight disgust, as she already knew what was going on.

"She is the Moon Princess Serenity…or should I say the new Dark Moon Princess."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Powerfully Pink and a Stitch in Time**

Outside in the outskirts of downtown the sailor scouts were trying to find a way in, but it seemed impossible without a fifth scout to teleport; not to mention they had to bring Tuxedo Mask with them. It also seemed that while they were trying to figure out a plan of action the floating black ship seemed to be heading farther away towards the central area of Tokyo….conveniently close to the dark crystal portal in the middle of the city.

"Are you sure there's no way to get in?" Mars asked Mercury who was trying to focus in on the floating palace.

"I've scanned it almost a million times; there is no entrance. The only way would seem to be to teleport in." Mercury answered pinching her earring as her glasses retreated.

"We have to get in there!" Tuxedo Mask said with a desperately empowered voice.

"Darien's right. Who knows what they could be doing to Serena…" Venus said suddenly before thinking. The fact was that everyone was thinking the same thing…but she was the first to say it out loud.

Finally Jupiter broke the silence. "Let's get closer and see what we can do. We can't just stand here." Jupiter said impatiently with that same underlying desperation.

"I think she's right. Let's go guys." Mars agreed motioning for them to start heading towards the black crystal.

"Right!" They all nodded in agreement and started to run.

Meanwhile Morgan had just appeared in the sky above Tokyo.

"I wonder where those little sailor scouts are?" She said aloud as she floated in mid air scanning the city. Suddenly she saw four colorful dots running down the street towards the castle.

"Ahaha, gotcha!" She laughed her strangely similar to Emerald laugh while her fan hid the lower half of her face, before disappearing.

"Common guys, we have to keep going!" Jupiter said now slightly ahead of Tuxedo Mask, and the other scouts following slightly behind.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said from above.

Suddenly a woman with bright strawberry red blond hair and wearing a small purplish-pink and black dress appeared. She was fanning herself lightly with a black and purple feathered fan that appeared in front of them descending from the sky. She also had a dark crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

"Who are you?" Venus asked.

"I am Morganite and you are the sailor brats that killed my sister!"

"Sorry we don't know any sister of yours, so can you move so we can pass?" Mars said with an attitude.

"I would beg to differ. You naïve scouts can't even see the resemblance? I mean _clearly_ I am the younger and prettier one but…" She said as if flaunting herself.

Mercury took this chance to scan the new Black Moon enemy. "Guys, her face and her outfit is seems to regester as Emerald…or like Emerald!"

"Yea I can kind of see it now…" Jupiter said tilting her head.

"Super short dress, fan, and a nasty attitude; yea I'd say so." Venus said condescendingly teasing.

"You'll regret having ever killed her. I am Morganite her sister! And rumor has it that without your moon friend you scouts are worthless."

"Hah, we'll see about that! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Just before the fire would have hit her, she teleported out of the way. "Aha, is that all you've got?"

" Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The two scouts sent hurdling electric energy at her but she held out her fan and swiped it across like a badminton racquet pushing their powers back at them.

"It's her fan scouts; I think that's where she uses most of her power!" Tuxedo Mask said dodging the electric blow. He looked over at Mercury, and they nodded to each other. They split in two directions and Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Morganite's hand.

"Ow!" She grabbed her hand and dropped her fan. "You're that Tuxedo Mask one eh? Oh you're going to pay for that!"

While she was yelling Mercury was calling out her powers, but with another blink of the eye Morganite had dodged the attack by teleporting and grabbed her fan off of the ground.

"You think it's that easy?" She laughed regaining her composure floating slightly above the ground again. She closed her fan and held it aiming at them. Electric dark black - pinkish energy climbed up to the feathers and then shot out with a strong blast at the scouts. They were all sent flying on the road skidding from the electric blast.

"Ha ha, you're all as good as gone!" She said hovering above them pointing her fan menacingly at them. Just when more energy seemed to be forming on her fan they heard someone else yell.

" Dead Scream!"

Suddenly an orb of energy hit Morganite and as she was encased by it, her fan seemingly got fried. She looked slightly limp as she regained herself.

"You are going to pay for destroying my good fan!" She glared up at another Sailor Scout. She had long dark green hair and was seemingly pretty. Her uniform was a blackish color with a red bow. The scouts all looked up and one by one they started to recognize her.

"Sailor Pluto?" Venus asked.

"Yes." She looked down at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "I am sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I had to take precautionary measures to lock the gate of time before I came here."

"But why are you here?" Mars asked as they all got up to their feet.

"I will explain after. It seems we have an enemy on our hands."

"You've got that right!" Morganite glared at the scouts as she held out her hand as if to throw another blow.

"Morganite stop!"

The scouts all looked up to see another member of the Black Moon clan appearing beside her.

"Alexandrite?" She looked over to see the man holding his arm out in front of her. The scouts looked at the man. He had long light mint green hair with a single red streak. His disdaining glare looked similar to Malachite's, and his voice was similarly deep.

"These scouts aren't worth you getting too cut up. You should keep your face as fair and beautiful as possible."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Well of course they're not worth it."

He returned the smile. "As for you scouts I wouldn't get too comfortable. If you ever want to see your Moon Princess again you better get to the dark portal quick."

"Wha…" Morganite was going to ask.

"Trust me." He said quietly to her.

"It's probably a trap." Venus reasoned.

"If you're worried about Wise Man I wouldn't waste your time. That Wicked Lady one got rid of him for Diamond. We're taking your Earth for our own." Morganite finally chimed in.

"What have you done to Sailor Moon?" Jupiter demanded.

"Ha, ha you'll just have to wait and see. Either way you'll be lucky if you get there alive; you'll have to fight off more of us Black Moon clan before you ever see her again." He looked over the scouts. Five? He'll have to report it. The man must be the Earth Guardian that Diamond wanted destroyed so bad.  
>"And you Tuxedo Mask, Prince Diamond's got a bounty on your head so you'd better watch out!"<p>

"I am not scared of you." Tuxedo Mask defended back.

"You should be. If you thought you got out of this easy you're in for a surprise next time!" Suddenly the two seemed to teleport back out of the sky.

"Well at least they're gone, for now." Mars said.

"Sailor Pluto how did you know to come?" Mercury asked.

"Being the Guardian of the Gates of time, I see things from the past, present and future, as you may already deducted. When I learnt that Rini had become Wicked Lady, I was worried, but with the strong dark force growing I decided to check the future. The portal to the future of the Earth has become blurred. So when I decided to investigate the "present" I noticed that Sailor Moon had been captured. I knew that I needed to do something. Without Sailor Moon it's next to impossible to save Rini, and the world. I knew you would need my help. I have seen many wars and I am slightly older, so I figured my powers could assist you."

"Thank you for your assistance." Tuxedo Mask said.

"You're welcome. It seems that we were naïve to think that the Black Moon clan only consisted of few. These new enemies are formidable so if we do have to go to the dark portal to have any chance to save Sailor Moon, we should go."

"Wha…what if we can't get her back?" Jupiter asked as she looked down as if shy or sad to mention such a thing.

"It's true. Then we won't be able to get Rini back either…" Mercury said looking up worried at the dark crystal in the sky.

"I may have a way to get around that if it did happen; but I do not like messing with the order of events. So we need to get Serena back." Pluto said. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Blue Eyes for Dark Lies**

Diamond looked onto his beauty. The apparition of Neo-Queen Serenity was in front of him as he always had when he was within solitude, but now she was just in the other room. Sure her blue eyes were less full with that vivid, spunky life that she had; the same blue eyes that once went cold every time he walked in the same room as her…but he could handle the price of the loss of that for now he possessed her.

"Prince Diamond."

He turned to see Alexandrite bowing to him.

"Yes Alexandrite? Did Morganite finish off those scouts?"

"That is what I cam to talk to you about. It seems a fifth Sailor Scout intercepted the battle. She calls herself Sailor Pluto."

"She must be the Guardian of the Gates of Time that Wicked Lady told me about. That would mean it will be harder to travel to the future…however it seems that we need less reason too now. All the same, as long as they take bate, and if they do manage to make it all the way here after; there most definitely will be a surprise in store for them." He smiled as the image in front of him changed to the Sailor Scouts running through the streets of Tokyo.

"Which one of you is going in next?"

" Although Morganite is livid, I think it's best if she rests before she returns. I'm sure Melanite will agree that Peridot should intercept them next."

"Of course; they wont expect someone younger than them to over-power them…or at least that's what I gather she will do?"

"Yes, exactly." Alexandrite answered before bowing and leaving the room.

Diamond took another glance at the pesky scouts before getting rid of the apparition entirely.

"Diamond?"

He heard that voice. It was his Dark Princess.

"Princess." He turned to see the blue eyed girl come over to him. She looked better in black; it contrasted her hair and eyes much more than before. He was happy he was now not looking at Wicked Lady but his Serenity. As he had always thought; that pink hair did nothing for him, and she lacked the blue luminous eyes that her mother had. She was staring at him now, with that look. She had so many questions; so new to her new dark powers. He could still see a faint recognition of glint in her eyes that he questioned was not completely taken over yet. He also did not like how she had yet to have the dark moon emblem on her forehead…but that would change.

"What do you plan on the surprise for the sailor scouts?"

Her voice was still the same yet held an edge of self-confidence that made her out to be more conceited than before.

"You, of course. They will never expect that you will have joined us and Wicked Lady. You know that they don't see things the way we do." He smiled to her as his eyes crept up her body. That slit in Wicked Lady's dress was distracting, but the slit in Serena's dress was intoxicating if that was even possible. It seemed the Moon family had a knack for becoming a temptress easily on the dark side.

"It is true they never did see things the way I did." She took her chin and rested it on her hand, thinking, as if distracted by some past recollection. This was his chance.

"Of course they didn't. I bet none of the others noticed your powerful dominance, your leadership. Your outright beauty and power." He walked closer to her standing slightly behind her on her left side. He glanced down to the dark crystal ring on her finger and it began to glow.

"You're right, they didn't." She said now looking ahead deep in thought. "The scouts always questioned my leadership. Some at times thought they would be a better leader. Mars always yelled at me. Luna thought I was weaker than the other scouts."

"And what about Tuxedo Mask? Did he not give you the attention you deserved? " He asked this question with a curiosity about how she would answer. It unnerved him to think that she would still have feelings through all of this dark energy.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Serena looked for a minute in silence. "He liked Rini more than he did me. He spent more time with her…than me."

He noticed that that glint of innocence in her eyes disappeared. "Then help me get rid of your friends? They aren't even your friends! The Black Moon clan has everything you need. Wicked Lady can tend to you. You are clearly a born leader. A Queen, who needs her King."

And with that she looked up to him and smiled at him. Her smile looked a lot like the smile that Wicked Lady had on her face; a devious smile. He then took her and kissed her. Suddenly he felt a rush of dark energy while kissing her.

He looked down to see that during the kiss she had fainted in his arms, but her tiara seemed to have blasted off from her forehead, and instead a dark moon symbol was lying on the skin above her brows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Price of Possession, Plans, and Peridot**

"So did you tell him?"

"Of course Morganite, my dearest."

"Good. Those Sailor brats are going to pay for wrecking my fan."

"Don't worry darling, let Peridot handle them for now. In the mean time…" Alexandrite said putting his hand behind his back to pull out another fan, similar to the last but this one had a morganite crystal on the bottom of it.

"Oh Alexandrite, you brought me another one?"She smiled taking it from him.

"Of course, a spare never hurts does it?"

"No but those brats did. Peri darling, oh Peri?" Morgan called into the darkness while admiring her new fan.

"Yes Morgie?" Peridot appeared from the darkness. She had a high pitched voice and ran out playfully.

"It's your turn. When those Sailor Scouts get a little closer go get them ready for me…"

"Awesome. I have just the thing." Peridot said smiling excitedly.

"Just be careful." Alexandrite warned.

"Oh I will, I saw what they did to your little fan. They won't do that to me."

"That's what we're counting on." Melanite entered the room.

"I'll go now!" Peridot then disappeared from the room.

"So rumor has it Diamond has the silver crystal?" Alexandrite asked.

"He's got more than that. He's got the future moon queen on his side." Melanite answered. "That's why I told you to bait the scouts over here."

"Ouu, how did he manage that?" Morgan asked surprised.

"How would you be won over?" Melanite asked. Alexandrite perked up.

"Hmm…something expensive that's for sure." Morgan said now fanning herself with her new fan.

"Exactly. He used a ring."

"A ring? We're depending on a ring?" Alexandrite asked.

"Yes, our dear Prince is using a ring." Wicked Lady entered.

They all heard the twinge in her voice. "My dear, do you not like our new Princess?" Melanite walked over to the pink haired mistress.

"She's incompetent. That's all."

"Isn't she your mother or something?" Morganite blurted out, fanning herself again.

"Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are pathetic. They abandoned me. She's not worthy to be a queen." She said this with such normality; no resentment, as if it was second nature.

"Then again, both of your powers should suffice for defeating them." Melanite struck his point.

She thought for a moment. Seeing the sailor scouts die by their leader's hand. She'd love to see Sailor Moon's face after she destroyed her own scouts. It made her smile. "True." Was all she said.  
>Melanite watched her face. Something had dawned on her. He would ask her in private.<p>

"Either way, Peridot will amuze them in the mean time."

"And I'll get them back after." Morganite said, looking at the scratch on her wrist from that damned rose.

"And myself soon after… maybe I will join you?" Alexandrite said grabbing her same hand.

"It seems it may be wise. After all, this fan is quite beautiful."

"Only the best for you." Alex answered quickly. Morganite smiled. The two disappeared.

"Seems we are alone again." Melanite said smiling to Wicked Lady.

"Yes we are."

"It seems that you are not keen on being under the new Dark Princess' rein?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why is that?" He circled the girl. She was thinking hard again.

She just smiled and shrugged to him.

He thought for a moment. If he could find a way to turn this all around maybe just maybe…

"Wicked Lady, we could use her power you know…"

She looked over slightly surprised that his mind was on similar things. "Of course we could."

And with that the two walked away into the darkness, arm in arm, to conspire.

_In the mean time…_

"Look, the dark portal's not emitting any more energy! It's like they don't plan on using it! " Mercury said scanning the portal as they got closer.

"So they weren't lying when they said Wise Man really was dead." Mars deducted.

"If that's true then they really are planning to take over the Earth." Tuxedo Mask said.

"We won't let them. We'll have to stay strong and get Serena and Rini back." Pluto said.

"Yea because that's gonna happen!" A small sarcastic high pitched voice rang out in the air.

"Who are you?" Jupiter yelled out.

Then a girl with bright green hair and a long sleeved dress came out of the darkness. "I'm Peridot, but you can call Peri." She snickered.

"What do you want?" Venus asked.

"Simple; just a little fun." She smiled and somersaulted down to the ground. She put her left hand out and an orb of energy that glowed a pale green and appeared as a ball. "Do you guys like catch? Maybe dodge ball?" She smiled a wicked smile and then threw it at the scouts. They all scrambled as it just missed them hitting the ground in an explosion.

"Young girls shouldn't be playing with such dangerous power." Tuxedo Mask warned.

"Yes, well you don't seem to know much about young girls do you?" Peri said.

"Look we just want to get to the portal, is that so much to ask?" Venus asked.

"Yea, but don't you want to have a little fun first?" Peri said turning her attention to Venus gaining another green ball of energy in her hand and throwing it in her direction. Venus tried to dodge it, but she realized that it followed her, and hit her hard in the back causing her to arch being flown into the ground.

"Sailor V!" The scouts cried. Jupiter went over to help her up.

"She's powerful for such a young girl." Mercury deducted.

"Yea but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't use all we got to defeat her." Mars continued.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Peri dodged the attack but not quick enough for one of her shoulder-length pony-tails to get a little singed. She grabbed her hair and blue on it frantically. "You're going to pay for burning my pretty little  
>hair!" She made another Peridot colored orb and threw it at Mars which caused a her to be thrown into the ground.<p>

"I don't know what we are going to do. We cant dodge the attacks if they follow us." Pluto deducted, helping Mars.

"You've got that right!" Peri laughed at them. She stuck up her hands over her head and suddenly a large orb was glowing. "Dodge this or I win the game!" She giggled before letting the power loose and suddenly six balls of green energy were flying after all of them, and hit them each one by one.

"Opps. Looks like I win!"She said laughing a girly giggle.

"Not yet." Tuxedo Mask got up and threw a bunch of roses in her direction and that caused an electric circle around her and gave her a shock."

"Ahh! That's not fair you cheated." Peridot whined. "I'm leaving.I dont want another singed pony tail. Morganite will be happy to get rid of cheaters. We'll have a rematch another time." Then she flipped backwards into the darkness.  
>The scouts all got up and dusted themselves off. They had sure gained quite a few cuts and bruises by now but they didn't care.<p>

"Let's get going." Mars said, impatient to continue.

"Wait." Pluto said. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"What?" Venus asked.

"Something's wrong. I can sense it."

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"Sailor Moon. Something's happened to her. I don't feel her presence the same way. Rini and Serena are getting more distant."

"Then we need to get to there quickly." Tuxedo Mask said.

They nodded quickly with worried minds, running farther into the dark city of Tokyo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Deep Red Stone, A Deep Spell, And Deeper Lies**

Diamond stood next to her. She seemed to be calling herself Princess of the Dark Moon, of the Garnet. It was a dark crystal that she was fond of, it shone a dark red color similar to the amethyst ring she held. It seemed that the dark crystal's powers, in a similar way to Wicked Lady, was erasing her memory and replacing it with her new identity. Wicked Lady refuses her old names, and just the same his Princess Serenity, was becoming a member of the Black Moon clan; dark moon emblem and all. He looked at her, perched beside him on his throne. Lady Garnet, Princess of the Dark Moon…that would get the scouts attention. She had the same radiance that she did before, but a confidence that was outward that he only saw before when she was protecting her friends. He noticed how the two; Wicked Lady and his Serena, or Lady Garnet, were similar in appearance, both at a similar age and of more regal apparel. There was no way they could win. With both of the moon family on their side, and the silver crystal now too, they couldn't beat them. They were fools to come to try to rescue their princesses; they were weak in comparison.

"Diamond. Princess…"

"It's Lady Garnet to you, Princess of the Dark Moon."

"Of course."

Diamond eyed Melanite as he entered the room. He was always distant from Sapphire and himself as far as he remembered in the past. As a child he was jealous that Diamond was presumed as Prince, as he was a son of the Topazite, one of the original of the Black Moon clan. He guessed with age and maturity that he had gotten over this jealous streak because he always seemed to be ready for orders. No doubt that his authority over the other black moon clan helped; it seemed Alex, Morgan and Peri did not do much unless it was either himself or Melanite who ordered them to do so.

"What is it Melanite?"

"Diamond, the scouts have gotten past Peri once…mind you that Morgan seems to be rubbing off on her too much."

"What do you mean?"

"She prefers not to get too "dirty" in combat?"

Diamond smiled. It seemed most of the Black Moon Clan's women shared a trait of vanity. "All the same, I take it Peridot did some damage to them?"

"Yes. She left them somewhat blown away. They are gaining ground and getting closer however."

"We will be ready. I take it that Morgan and Alexandrite want to give it ago before they get to the portal."

"Yes, Morgan of course can't really stand to be defeated. Alexandrite with her will make them quite a deadly pair."

"And you Melanite? What do you expect to do about the scouts?" The Princess piped in. Melanite was surprised at her sudden vocal opinion. He looked at her. So the Prince managed to turn her straight to a Black Moon Clan-er. And this Lady Garnet? He laughed inwardly that she had assumed a name that would only be given to one of theirs. However he did see Wicked Lady in her. Her piercing eyes and cocky smile made that clear.  
>"I will aid you to stop them the moment you need me too. When they finally do arrive I will take it upon myself to stop them, so you can do the honors no doubt?"<p>

"Of course." She smiled satisfied.

Diamond had also been taken back a bit. It seemed so different to see his Princess of the Moon acting so…differently. He liked it. What he liked most is that she finally belonged to him…after all of those times that she denied that she would ever feel anything for him.

"Tell them to strike right before they get too close, that way there will be no chance of them, on any unlikely occurrence of course, doing us any damage."

"I will." Melanite bowed and disappeared.

"My dear Princess, my lady Garnet, finally we will have this world for our own, and you can be Queen and respected the way you should be." Diamond looked up to the blonde temptress sitting slightly above him on the arm of the chair.

"Respect…exactly." She smiled to herself. She remembered all the times when the scouts had second her judgement. _"You're not fit to be leader." "I think, I Rei, would be a much better leader than Serena." "You almost dropped your moon scepter in the river Serena, why do you have to be so unresponsible? I'm sure the other scouts wouldn't."_ They circled her head. Just then she felt a finger on her chin and then saw purple eyes before receiving a kiss. This time she didn't stop it or prevent it. Prince Diamond understood her. They would pay.

* * *

><p><strong>If i do not update right away...or for a long time its just because im buisy, ive been getting ready to apply to university ...i have alot of stories on the go AND well and theres a lot going on in my life...so sorry for the delay. i am making my rounds on all my stories to add at least 1 chapter before i get down an buisy again! anyway hope you like this so far! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Powerfully Pink & a Dually Colored Doppelganger**

"Alexandrite, darling I really can't wait to make those scouts pay for destroying my favorite fan."

"Does the one I gave you not suit you?"

"It does. If not better." Morganite analyzed it in her hand. It seemed it had more potential for power. She smiled slyly to herself.

"That is good. However I cannot wait to make them pay as well. Ganging up on Peri was not a wise choice for them." He said menacingly.

"True, although she's lucky she only got her ends fried, unlike me and my fan." Morganite directed attention back to her.

"You are right again." Alexandrite walked closer to the vengeance stricken vixen before the two disappeared out of the dark castle like ship to the outer world.

...

"We're almost there guys!" Venus said as they ran closer, seemingly within grasp of their goal. They had recovered well from their previous encounter with the green little Peri who blasted them with quite a shock for being so young. They saw the black crystal pointing to the sky. The black portal platform was just beyond it, and above it was the floating dark crystal ship containing their kidnapped moon princess.

"Hold it right there you brats."

They all stopped dead in their tracks to look up to see the pink nega-moon mistress Morgan floating above.

"What do you want?" Jupiter said preparing for another battle, hands ready for a fight.

"You girls wrecked my fan you're going to pay for that."

"What are you going to use now?" Mars teased.

"This." She let the new fan fall open in her hand.

"We'll just fry that one too." Pluto threatened.

"No you won't." Another voice said.

They looked to see the man from earlier with the green hair that resembled the tough appearance that Malachite once did.

"I Alexandrite won't let you get away with that. If you measly scouts think that getting to the dark crystal portal will be easy, or getting your princesses back for that matter, ha your in for a surprise!"

"There's only two of you, we out number you six to one." Mercury warned.

Alexandrite smiled to Morganite. "Then let's even the odds." Alexandrite said menacingly. He called upon his power before darting to the sides of the scouts. Correction: they darted to the sides of the scouts. It seemed Alexandrite had made a doppelganger of himself with the opposite colour of hair ironically, so now they had both sides of them blocked and the front was blocked off by Morgan.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Mercury was scanning the entities. "It seems the gem Alexandrite can turn different colors in different light; therefore it is actually like two gems instead of one. This is probably how his power works."

"Well it's still six to three so we should have this, right guys?" Mars asked confidently.

"Mars is right, we still have numbers." Pluto agreed.

"Hah, you think you can get rid of us?" Alexandrite said twice.

"You're surrounded." Morganite threatened. "Hah!" And with that, she sent a bolt of electric energy flying towards them with her fan. At the same time Alex shot both green and red electricity at them from the sides so no matter which way they darted they were smashed by it. The only space open was behind them, and the scouts knew that they couldn't retreat.

"We have to do something." Venus said.

"But we're getting fried!" Jupiter said rebounding from another hit of dark energy.

"Maybe, maybe we can work our numbers." Mercury said.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Tuxedo Mask and I can distract the fake Alexandrite, while you guys pair up too to weaken them."

"I see what your saying Ami, there's two of us for each of them." Tuxedo Mask said approvingly.

"She's right. Mars you come with me to weaken Alexandrite. Maybe if we hit him enough he won't be able to keep his doppelganger up." Pluto agreed.

"Yea, Venus and I will send Morganite for a shocker." Jupiter said in her eager to fight tone. Venus nodded in agreeing.

"Then let's do this before we get shocked ourselves." Pluto said as they all still were trying to dodge attacks.

"Mercury bubble blast!" Suddenly the street was filled with clouds of haze and bubbles, and neither Morgan nor Alex could see each other.

"How do you like to play with fire?" Mars asked the man, who was blind to her whereabouts. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Ahh!" He used his cape to block the fire.

"Or a little fight?" Pluto struck him with her staff causing him to growl in both anger and pain. "You'll pay for that!"

On the other side of the haze, Venus and Jupiter were scouting out the pink dark diva who was trying to fan out the haze.  
>"Looking for us?" Venus said jumping out.<br>"We won't miss you this time, hope you didn't miss us!" Jupiter said jumping out from the haze. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Suddenly the unsuspecting Morganite was being shocked and electrocuted by the combination of attacks. "Ah, you'll pay."

"Try to find us then!" Venus said teasingly jumping back into Mercury's haze.

Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask had been fighting the twin off, distracting him from aiding the real Alexandrite. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled, cooling down the evil twin so it had less ability to protect against Tuxedo's hits.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto said finally causing Alexandrite to kneel slightly over from the shock. Mercury and Tuxedo Mask watched as the evil double weakened before disappearing completely. The haze cleared and the scouts remained in the middle of now two, somewhat ragged enemies.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Morganite threatened, both angered by her own injury but Alexandrite's as well, as he was holding his shoulder feeling both blows from Tuxedo Mask and Pluto. "You scouts are in for a surprise. If you think this is over yet you're mistaken." He threatened before the two sent two huge electric forces of green, red, and pink/black negative energy hurling at the scouts, to then disappear.

"AHH!" They said being pushed from the blasts.

"They got away." Jupiter said getting up, as they tried to once again recover from a blow.

"It's fine. We will deal with them after, but first we have to go to the platform. I have a feeling that is the last we will be seeing any more distractions until then." Pluto said.

"You're right. We're almost there. Common sailor scouts let's go." Tuxedo Mask took the lead this time as they started to enter one of their most difficult battles yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Surprise.**

"We're finally here." Venus said catching her breath.

"Yea, but I'm getting wicked bad vibes here guys." Mars said.

"That would be me." They looked up to see a guy in a black gemmed suit, and edgy black hair, with a suave look on his face. He had the unmistakable nega-moon sign on his forehead and the same handsome-  
>devilish face.<p>

"And who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Melanite, cousin to Prince Diamond. You have met my allies no doubt, and beware I am not going to let you get by so easily." He said looking down on them.

"We just want our princess back!" Jupiter said.

"Yeah, enough of these game!" Venus continued.

"_Your_ princess?" Melanite asked.

"They have no clue do they?" Another voice said. He looked behind him to see the pink haired goddess moving to his side.

"Rini!" Mars said.  
>"You fools, I said never to call me that. My name is Wicked Lady, and if you think you're getting your little Sailor Moon back you're in for a surprise." She looked down on them leaning slightly on Melanite. He looked to her and smiled. She was devious.<p>

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"I was afraid of this." Pluto said quietly. They looked to her curiously.

Suddenly two more people appeared. "Melanite, Diamond and Lady Garnet want to know if everything is ready?" It was Alexandrite and Morganite.

"Soon." Was all he said to answer.

"Oh look who dropped in? The scaredy scouts." Morganite teased, flashing her fan, waving it around her face.

"Scaredy scouts?" Mars said. "I think it was you two that ran away!"

"Yea well I had to if I wanted to save my hair!" Peridot then appeared holding the tip of her green hair from her pigtail.

"You couldn't win against all of us if you tried." Alexandrite threatened.

"Bring it on buddy." Jupiter said.

"Stop." The voice overcame all of the arguing. The Black Moon Clan parted to reveal Prince Diamond to the Sailor Scouts. "If you think that you silly scouts can win, you are mistaken." He said in his monotone condescending voice.

"What have you done with Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"Serena is fine. She is more than fine."

"What do you mean?" Tuxedo Mask asked, as the scouts shared the same confused expression.

"I am better than I have ever been."

Suddenly a blonde haired girl in a black princess like dress, with a high slit and a sheer red shall, appeared beside the dark prince, her arm linked to his. Worst of all she shared the dark moon sign on her forehead.

"Serena?" The scouts asked astonished.

"Not Serena. Lady Garnet, Princess of the Dark Moon, soon to be of all the earth and the black moon clan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Red with Rage**

"What happened to Serena?" Venus asked, directing her question to Pluto.

"It seems the dark moon's gotten to her." Pluto said. "This is going to get interesting."

"But how?" Mars asked.

"You really want to know?" Lady Garnet interrupted them. "You never thought I was a good leader. You made fun of me, and questioned my authority as leader of the group, even though I was your princess. You pathetic fools."

They gawked at her. This was not the Serena they knew. She was outspoken. Her voice was icy and cold. Her contempt for them, mirrored the same contempt that Wicked Lady had spilled out to them the night before. And worst of all she hung on the arm of the Dark Prince like she was linked to him; like she had feelings for the evil man.

"Serena, you know that's not true." Tuxedo Mask pleaded. This wasn't right. He wouldn't loose both his girls.

"You of all people are one to talk. You spent your days with Rini once she came. You ignored me. You couldn't even save me when I needed you most. You pretend to be there for us, but when we really need you, your not there."

She glared at him hard. He knew that she may have still had hard feelings for all the times he had to ignore her within the last few weeks, and all the times that Rini had been hanging on to his shoulder, but was it really this bad?

"Serena, you know that's a lie. We support you as our leader, we may have questioned it once or twice, but we'd never abandon you." Mars said.

"It's Lady Garnet. And you were the worst of all, you never supported me. You would have loved to take my role, well be happy know because you have it." She said it to Mars with such a sting in her voice; Mars couldn't bear to hear it.

"You can't be serious Serena!" Luna desperately called up to her.

"You of all people should have supported me more. And once again it's Lady Garnet." She stared down hard at the cat, which had to divert her eyes from the once-moon princess.

"What about you Wicked Lady, can you truly say that we have abandoned you? I supported you?" Pluto tried to take it in her hands, to change the tone of the conversation.

"You never let me return to the future no matter how much I cried Pluto. The scouts abandoned me as a mere incapable child, and you left me alone when I needed you most. And you!" She stared hard at Tuxedo Mask. "You not only ignored Lady Garnet, but you left me alone when I needed you most. When I fell you lacked to help me up. Some father you were. Now you'll all pay!" She laughed with her harsh words.

"Is there any way that we can help them?" Jupiter said to Pluto with desperation.

"I don't know for sure. I know for one that Serena wouldn't have succumbed as easily. If I recall she resisted  
>Diamond once before. Something more sinister is at bay." She said eyeing up the evil Serena above them.<p>

"She's right, it seems that the amount of negative energy around her is has a single point of conjunction." Mercury said, scanning the Black Moon beings infront of her.

"Meaning?" Venus asked.

"What she's saying is that something may be causing Serena to be so evil. It's not purely brainwashing like Rini. She was never this vulnerable before." Pluto explained.

"It's possible." Mars nodded.

"Stop you're blabbing it's time you paid for what you did." Lady Garnet threatened.

"We have not only the silver crystal in our possession but the most powerful women in the universe." Prince Diamond boasted, brushing his hand against Lady Garnet's back, making Tuxedo Mask shudder with the anger and jealousy that he was holding back.

Wicked Lady looked to Lady Garnet with a smile. This was going too well, she thought to herself. With one swift movement the who "Ladies" were back to back, using the dark energy, hair flowing upwards from the power, blasting their power towards their former allies, laughing a bitter laugh.

The scouts were blasted back with such power that they couldn't resist falling to their knees, feeling the power ripple through their bodies as they convulsed, becoming bait to their once Moon Princess and friend, and her future daughter.

"We have to resist!" Pluto called out to the other scouts in desperation.

"If I could just hold on a little longer…" Mercury called out, trying to target Lady Garnet behind her blue glasses. She soon realized that her power wasn't just coming from her hand but the ring that was placed on that same finger. "It's the ring!" She said before yelling in anguish as another blast.

The girls watched each other as they suffered by the hands of their once ally Sailor Moon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Memories of Love

"We got to get to that ring then." Pluto said trying to get up from the blast, using her staff to support her.

"You're right." Mars said stumbling to her knees.

"I won't let them take her." Tuxedo Mask said climbing to his feet tenderly.

"We can't give up that easily." Jupiter said climbing to a kneeling position.

"Serena is depending on us." Venus said holding her knees stumbling to her feet.

"We got to do this." Mercury said retracting her glasses.

"You scouts think you can win against the most powerful girls in the universe." Diamond said raising his nose cockily above them.

"Hah, wanna bet?" Jupiter said calling out her power, and the rest of the scouts followed, preoccupying each of the black moon clan in a one on one war.

"You think that you can win against us?" Diamond said moving out of the way of the attacks.

"Think again." Suddenly Tuxedo Mask was up striking Diamond with his staff.

"Pluto I don't know if we can hold them off much longer." Mars said.

"Lady Garnet, think for a minute. Diamond kidnapped you; we don't want to fight you. You are our princess and our leader. Do you really think Tuxedo Mask abandoned you? We're fighting for you." Pluto pleaded.

"You really believe she'll believe your lies." Wicked Lady sneered, but Lady Garnet looked taken back. Wicked Lady moved over to fight Pluto herself.

Suddenly Diamond was behind her again, grabbing her shoulders, whispering in her ears. "He can't even defend you, but here I am with all my warriors making sure nobody takes you from us." She looked to see Tuxedo Mask on the ground once again, seemingly since he couldn't float like the Diamond could. Diamond sneered in his direction, smiling close to Lady Garnet, pressing the side of his face against hers.

Tuxedo Mask looked away. He hated seeing her so close to the evil man.

"Maybe we should see who really deserves you…" Diamond said disappearing from behind her, to a few feet above Tuxedo Mask.

Lady Garnet was taken back for a moment. She looked at Tuxedo Mask and she couldn't deny she had felt something stir in her. Like she didn't want him to get hurt, or die.

"Goodbye Tuxedo Mask." Diamond said raising his hand.

The scouts all looked over, hopeless in their own battles against the Black Clan.

Suddenly the dark crash cracked in the air. They all looked over to see Lady Garnet standing where Diamond was, Diamond off to the side, Tuxedo Mask on the ground, and a large dent in the crystal portal floor off to the side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will try to update more. I know it is a short chapter but I'm setting up for a big surprise and a grand finale where a surprise someone may intervene. Ou but who? And why? And how?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how will they pry that little ring off her finger? And what's Melanite got planned?<strong>_

_**ps. If you like this please check out my Truth about the Past story. Its gotten a fair amount of reviews, and I think you'll like it if you like this one…or don't…just a suggestion. Its got diamond in it too..just saying…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: To Remember or to Forget? That is the question.**

The all stood in shock.

"What were you thinking?" Diamond asked looking over at Lady Garnet breathing hard.

"I don't know. It was a sudden impulse." She answered looking wide eyed at the man she just saved. She put her hand to her face trying to shake it off.

"You remember, I know you do." Tuxedo Mask said looking up at her, slightly writhing in pain from previous blows. "Common, Serena you know I'd never hurt you."

She looked into his midnight blue eyes for a moment.

"He's lying!" Diamond said to her almost desperately, trying to grab her hand.

Wicked Lady and Melanite were staring down at the scene from above, looking at each other with a raised eyebrow. They seemed amused.

The scouts were scattered along the ground warn from battle. The black moon clan remained above, slightly tattered and torn but still standing.

"It's over, we won!" Diamond said breaking the silence, raising his arms to show off the broken scene in front of them.

Lady Garnet looked all around to see the sailor scouts on the ground, and the laughing Black Moon Clan above. She should be happy…why wasn't she happy? Was this not the revenge that she wanted for all the times they had isolated her? But why was it that she protected Tuxedo Mask? Why was it she was some what sympathetic for the other scouts?

Then Wicked Lady got an idea.

"Lady Garnet, why don't you do the honors of finishing off?" She smiled deviously.

They all looked to her.

"You are our new Queen now, or soon to be. It _would_ be fitting." Melanite backed her up.

"I…I…" It was all she could answer.

"My princess, what troubles you?" Diamond grabbed her hand, but instead she retracted it before he could fulfill his grasp. He looked at her, and to the ring. It still was glowing with power, why was she still questioning this decision? It was more powerful than Wise Man's power could have been to small lady!

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask called out. Her head suddenly lifted to meet his gaze. Tuxedo Mask saw her eyes; they weren't the same eyes he'd once fallen in love with. Something clouded them. Mercury said it was the ring, but he couldn't get it off without risking being killed, which would be simple failure. But beneath it all she was still there. Sure she looked more like a vixen, but he missed the innocent Serena, the one who would fight all evil and put her own self on the line to save her friends. Then he remembered.

She walked closer. The Black Moon watched questioning if she was going to finish him off or aid him, as her face was black without emotion.

"What could you possibly want from me? I am Lady Garnet-"

"No you're not. Your Serena. My Serena. Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom." He said, as she approached him. He wouldn't give up now. He hoped that this would work.

She stared at him. She remembered her past life, but not like he spoke of it. She remembered their taunting and teasing. She remembered him walking away from her, crushing a rose from disgrace, and joining Rini away from them. "Lies, I am Lady Garnet, ruler of all of the black moon and soon to be earth."

"But you know that's a lie. You saved me before when I lost myself Serena, I want to bring you back." Then he reached into his coat pocket. Diamond was frozen with anticipation, and Lady Garnet prepared herself for a rose to be flung in her direction. But instead he knelt before her with a little golden star in his hand. "Don't you remember, I gave this back to you, after long ago you gave it to me. It's a symbol of us Serena."

Then she heard the melody, as the crescent moon revolved around the small circle, and something inside struck her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short Chapter? Yes. But what would be a chapter if not for some suspense? muahaha. <strong>__**Dont worry i am already writing the next one as we speak...will she come back? Will Sailor Moon return or will it not be enough? And what about Wicked Lady? I mean hell i'm rewriting the whole story so will it really be that easy to bring her back too? ...oh the suspense of it all ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Power Of Love and the Power of Deception**

Suddenly she felt her heart. It seemed to want to play a soft tune, like the locket did. Like her heart strings had turned from an angry violin, to a soft harp. She felt her body move her closer to the light.

"Serena." He said as he watched her.

"No don't touch it!" Diamond warned.

Why did this seem so familiar? She asked herself. Then she remembered. Queen Beryl. The moment that she saved Darien from darkness. The moment she stood up for what she believed in. She'd risked her life to save him. She needed to know why…she felt a void could be filled if she touched the locket. And she did.

Suddenly a warm light crept up her arm, reaching her ring finger before shattering the crystal into a million small pieces. Tuxedo Mask watched as her head arched back and Sailor Moon slowly returned to them. Then she fell forward in his arms.

"Sailor Moon?"

"Darien." She weakly let out, as he kept her close in his embrace.

"How could you do this? How could this happen?" Diamond yelled in frustration.

"You don't know how to have real emotions." Jupiter said, climbing up from the ground.

"You didn't have what they have." Venus said, climbing up as well.

"You can't just fake feelings and base emotions on lies." Mars said.

"And you can't depend on material things to fulfill the heart." Mercury joined.

"Most of all, you don't know the power of love." Pluto said regaining herself from the small battle with Wicked Lady.

"Enough!" Diamond said looking rather gloomily.

"Have you forgotten Diamond, you still have me?" Wicked Lady said.

"Yes but…"

"Or did you forget our deal? To take over the Earth together? Did you think that I killed Wise Man for nothing?"

"Don't speak to me that way!"

"She can speak to you however she wants." Melanite said grinning.

"You? What authority do you have?" Diamond glared.

"More than you, at this point." Melanite answered cockily.

"You forgot about me. You should know that I don't like being ignored." Wicked Lady said. "And now you'll pay…but first let's do something that will really ensure that we are never ignored again…"

Suddenly Wicked Lady lifted her hand and sent a ton of dark energy towards Sailor Moon. Diamond opened his eyes and then something strange happened.

Diamond was where Sailor Moon should have been, broken on the ground. Sailor Moon was crying. Tuxedo Mask holding back Sailor Moon.

She pushed herself from his grasp and crawled over to Diamond. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Because…I really did love you Sailor Moon…with Wise Man I really didn't learn to love…Sapphire was a better man than I…I just hope you can forgive me."

She stared down at him, unresponsive and eyes closed; lifeless.

"Opps, I guess I missed a bit. No matter, it would have been inevitable."

"No Rini, don't you recognize us. Cant you see what you're doing wrong? We don't want to harm you we love you?" You don't have to kill everyone who gets in your way!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Hah, all lies. Rini doesn't live here anymore, and you can thank yourself. Distancing yourself from lover boy over there was your mistake! You'll all die now!"

"Then I have to fight for the ones I love." Sailor Moon stumbled to her feet.

"Don't kid yourself Sailor Moon!" Wicked Lady sent more energy hurling at them, causing Sailor Moon to fall back into Tuxedo Mask's arms, both crumpled to the ground.

"I am truly amazed by your power." Melanite said, both to himself and to her.

"Now I will finish you all off!" Wicked Lady laughed, filled with dark rage and power.

"STOP!"

Suddenly Pluto was standing in front of her. She looked around as everyone seemed frozen in time.

"What's happened? What did you do?" Wicked Lady asked frantically.

"Relax. I only stopped time for a moment. I am not supposed to alter with events, but I feel this is the only way that I can really reach Rini, if she is really gone like you say she is."

"And what could you possibly do to get her back?"

"This." Pluto lifted her scepter into the air and a bright light shone from it, so bright that Wicked Lady had to shield her eyes for a moment.

And there standing in front of her was someone she had never seen before, but something about them seemed familiar.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: What Dreams Are Made Of**_

Wicked Lady saw a man. A man with white silver hair, and golden eyes. No it wasn't Diamond. Then who was it? That's when she saw the golden crystal horn coming out of his head. Why? Why was something about this man so familiar? She felt that even the Rini part of her couldn't identify him fully.

"Rini, my dear Rini."

"I am Wicked Lady, and who are you?" She stared and realized that this man was but an apparition in time, not really physically there.

"I am the one that you saved many years in my past, and many years to your future Rini. I know you are still there. I could only depend on you; on your dreams. Even in the future you are there for me most. Rini, you know me, even this early I remember being in your dreams, if only for short moments."

"I don't remember your face."

"You do. Do you remember my horn? Most men do not have horns of gold, but neither to most white horses?"

Suddenly Wicked Lady felt the Rini part of her stir. It said "The unicorn in my dreams? Is that you?"

He watched her inner struggle. "So you do. Rini, realize that without your pure dreams I cannot live. Without your pure dreams, you can never reawaken your mother, trapped in quartz in the futures time. You cannot join me in a peaceful future. Don't let the darkness corrupt your memories or your dreams."

Wicked Lady felt something move inside her. It wasn't just Rini, but something about this man that drew her in. She felt her shoulders relax, and the tenseness from her body leave her.

"Let me help you reawaken your innocent dreams, and life." He held out his hand, and his Golden Crystal horn glowed.

She reached out for his hand and ever so hesitantly let it fall onto his palm…which felt of static, if that made any sense.

She saw it. The unicorn in her dreams, the real story behind Wise Man and Prince Diamond's lies, and a feeling of warmth and comfort she didn't feel before. Then she started to feel Rini emerge. It sent a ripple through the air that broke the dead still of the frozen time.

"What are you doing with that man?" Melanite coughed out.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask lifted their heads, to see Wicked Lady and the back of a man with white hair's head.  
>Wicked Lady ignored Melanite and found herself in the apparition arms of this man. Suddenly Wicked Lady was shrinking to becoming Rini, and the man became a winged, golden horned white horse.<p>

When it was all through Rini opened her eyes, back to reality. "Pegasus what are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you Rini, just as one day you will help me. I am glad you do not remember…then the future will not be revealed. Goodbye now Rini, even now I have stayed too long." Suddenly Pluto's scepter shone and  
>Pegasus was gone.<p>

Rini then returned to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, along with the other scouts on the ground.

"Sailor Moon?" Rini looked to see Sailor Moon still curled up in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Rini." She smiled.

"Your alright!"

"Of course I am Rini. I'm just so happy to have you back. I'm sorry I couldn't fight for you."

"It's fine. Pegasus from my dreams helped me get my memories and dreams back because you couldn't be there."

"But Rini wasn't there a man there?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"A man? What man? There wasn't any man?" She asked genuinely confused.

"The man that took Wicked Lady away from me!" Melanite roared. "You will pay. I know that you scouts did it! Some trick! She was my lady not any one else's!" He then struck the scouts and sailor moon with a huge burst of dark energy.

"I was supposed to be the Prince of the Black Clan but Diamond was knighted such before me. I never had a chance. He may have been Amathyst's son but I was Topazite's. It was even game to become king. Now that Diamond is gone I regain that title."

"Then it was you're idea to kill Diamond?" Sailor Moon asked meekly.

"Me? Yes if Wicked Lady hadn't done such I would have myself. He used Wicked Lady and your own power, but couldn't stand by himself. Pathetic. Now I will rule this world and I will get my Wicked Lady back to me."

"No way buster. I won't let you take Rini from me again, you got that." Sailor Moon struggled to get up walking over to Melanite, her silver crystal glowing on her chest.

"Serena you cant use that yet. You're too weak!" The scouts pleaded.

"You want a fight? You couldn't even handle your Black Moon Power, who's to say you can handle mine? Or my family's?"

"I can." She held the crystal over her head, and suddenly she wasn't Sailor Moon, she was Neo Queen Serenity, fighting to protect her child, her lover and her friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**Ha! So who was the mystery man? Pretty obvs...and I know im going way out of order but technically it doesn't change or alter the future episodes at all.  
>And the fight has just begun? Plots thicken…and yes it's going to be a little déjà vu from the real episode but it can't be helped, and only for a bit. <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The End of The Beginning**

Melanite looked at Sailor Moon, calling on her powers, and watched as she turned into the Neo Queen of the Future Earth. He looked to his allies, as they nodded dismissively, surrounding the pair making sure no one else tried to interfere with the fight.

"Serena don't do it!" Darien yelled past them.

"I have to." She said in a voice that sounded aged and profound.

"You're too weak you can't win against me! You will fall just like my idiot cousin Diamond!" Suddenly Melanite was beaming with dark energy and blasted it at the Moon Queen. She hit him with a strong burst of energy as the dark and light energy wavered a war back and forward. She trembled, weak from her transformations from being back from the dark side, and also turning back and forward from the Neo Queen.

"Serena!"

"Stay strong!"

"You can do this!" The scouts all shouted words of wisdom blocked from the fight by the three remaining black moon clan.

"You won't win against me!" Melanite screamed out, sending a large amount of dark energy deriving it from the free standing dark crystals at her.

Suddenly the world seemed like it moved in slow motion. The white light from the crystal suddenly was over come by dark energy, and her friends watched as she was engulfed in it. When the chaos ended they looked desperately to see a tattered Queen on the ground, clutching onto the silver crystal.

"You cannot win! If you fight again you will die!" Melanite teased.

"Mommy!" Rini yelled out, and she started to cry. "It's all my fault!" Suddenly a tear that trickled down her face started to glow. "The rainbow crystal, it was inside of me all along!" She took it in her hands and she gained her princess apparel.

"Rini don't!" Tuxedo Mask pleaded.

"I have to." She said strongly and went over to her mother, as the three black moon clan watched in awe. She helped her mother to her feet again. "I won't let you hurt mommy!"

"I don't want to hurt you; I want my Wicked Lady back to me!" Melanite said.

"Well she's not here anymore." She nodded to her mother and they both raised their hands using their silver crystals.

Melanite tried to stop them, but his dark energy was no match for two Silver Crystals. Suddenly each of the dark crystals shattered around them, and Melanite was yelling for help. His three allies went to help him but were instead engulfed in the light. Just at that time, the Queen disappeared and Sailor Moon was in her place, before falling to the ground.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask and the scouts ran over to her.

When the light finally went away they saw that the Black Moon clan were not dead, but were damn close to it.

"We will not give up. We will be back when we are stronger, maybe not in Crystal Tokyo's Time, but soon after. I will get my Moon Princess back; the beautiful Wicked Lady WILL be mine." Melanite said, hanging from his allies as the scouts watched as they disappeared with all of the dark crystals.

"We won!" Venus yelled out.

"Don't say so just yet." Mars said looking over to Darien who was hunched over Sailor Moon. The scouts ran over.

"Is she okay?" Jupiter asked in a light voice.

"I don't know." He answered, his voice trembling. Her eyes were shut. "Serena please come back to us, you were so brave." He then kissed her on the lips. He looked at her hoping to see her blue eyes flutter back at them, but when they didn't his head dropped.

"Darien?" A meek voice said.

"Serena!" He said and was thankful to see those fluttering blue eyes.

"We'll get you to my mother's hospital as soon as we get through here." Mercury said.

"No really I'm fine."

"Like hell you are Serena, you just fought Melanite twice, transformed into not just Princess Serenity, but Neo Queen Serenity twice, and got blasted pretty good by Wicked Lady." Mars said.

"Sorry." Rini looked up at them with her big eyes.

"Awh Rini, she didn't mean it like that. We're just happy to have you back." Venus said reassuringly.

"Mercury is right. You'll feel better there." Darien said kissing her once on her forehead. "Let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue:  
><strong>  
>Serena woke up. She looked around to see five smiling faces at her.<p>

"Serena's awake guys!" Leta said.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked.

"Fine." She said squirming up the hospital bed to a sitting position. She looked around. "Where's Rini?"

"She's back at home, she needed a nice rest too." Rei said explaining for her.

She nodded. Rini was so brave helping her like that. She really needed to thank her.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Darien said, sitting on a stool beside her.

"You really scared us for a while there!" Mina said.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't all me you know…"

"Yes, it seems Neo Queen Serenity had a large part in it." Ami agreed.

"But she's still you in the future, meatball head so technically it is all you." Rei added.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"Common guys, lets leave these two alone." Leta added suddenly, eying Darien who was holding tightly onto Serena's hand. The girls left, Leta dragging Mina along.

At first a long pause rang through the air.

"Darien."

"Serena."

"I'm so sorry." Serena said starting to tear up. It wasn't a wailing crybaby tear, it was a genuine tear.

"It's not your fault Serena. You couldn't help it." Darien said leaning over her and holding her close.

"But I couldn't even save Diamond. He didn't mean too. And I couldn't even destroy them. Most of all I couldn't remember us for a long time. It scared me most."

He moved her off his shoulder and looked in her eyes. Her sparkling sapphire watery eyes.

"Serena, you never forgot. You remembered. That's all that matters. I know what it feels like. I've been lost many times and you were always there to bring me back. And there's no shame in having help from Rini, she will be moon princess one day, and eventually Queen. You were both so brave; I'm so proud." He kissed her on her forehead.

"But now Rini, she's in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"If Melanite is anything like Diamond, he will come back for her eventually like Diamond did for me."

"We will deal with that when the time comes, plus I have a feeling that someone is watching over Rini." Darien said, recalling some faint familiarity with that mystery figure who aided in saving her.

Serena saw confidence in his eyes that filled up the void in hers. "Your right. Oh I love you Darien."

"I love you too Serena." He then kissed her passionately, in his strong embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house…<em>

Rini was tired. She was worried about Serena, but Mina had dropped by and told her that Serena would be just fine. She was happy. She ran up to her bedroom and found the pillow comforting for some well needed rest. SHe hit the pillow and instantly fell in a dreamworld of sleep.  
><em><br>"Rini."_

_"Who are you?" Rini said, finding herself in a large open forest of cool breezes and summer air._

_"You may call me Pegasus. I have visited you in your dreams, and I was there for you to repay you for what you will do for me in the future."_

_"You're the one that saved me!"_

_"You are correct. But listen now, you will not see me in your dreams for a while; I have to go in hiding. I will be back for you, and when the time comes I will tell you why."_

_"But how could I ever repay you?"_

_"You shouldn't worry Rini. You will in due time. Just keep dreaming innocent dreams of peace, and don't leave behind your pure dreams in your rush to grow up."_

_"Oh I wont. I don't ever want to feel like that again."_

_"Like Wicked Lady?" The horned horse chuckled._

_"Shh. Don't say that word!" Rini said seriously._

_"I will never say it again. And for now Moon Princess sleep peaceful dreams. Your friends and new found future friend will need you most in your next battle. Good-sleep and goodbye dear one."_

_**The End!**_

_**Hope you liked it! Please Review, and in due time, when i finish some of my others, I'm sure I'll get a new SM fan fic rolling :)**  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Epilogue:**_

_**It's An Addiction, A Pattern, Of Repetition, A Must, That the Moon Brings in Many Hopeful Lovers, **_

_**And the Darkness only brings Evil Lust**_

_ He'd been from the future too. He'd waited and returned to the time when his cousin Diamond would have been taking over Crystal Tokyo. He'd watched the young moon princess grow up in the shadow of her all too heavenly mother Neo Queen Serenity and all too noble father King Endymion.  
>They all despised his obsession. Maybe this was the fault in which had caused Diamond's demise…but he didn't care. She grew older, taking her mother's footsteps with grace, growing into a pink haired goddess. It wasn't until she was older that he had seen the opposing force; the force that destroyed his cousin's demise. Something called fate, and something called innocent love. Love for them was never innocent. Innocence never stayed; it faded with time, as the universe grew larger and worlds grew colder. Melanite had never had a soft spot for the innocent of these things, and knew that his princess didn't belong amongst these pure beings. The people of the Nemesis knew only one thing; their own Queen had showed them once that the ways of the Moon, the Queens of Serenity, were nothing but innocent faces masking the isolation of the unfortunate.<br>He looked at the boy, the young man that took his place behind the Neo Princess. The same boy that struck him as; all too familiar.  
>It wasn't until he finally realized it was the same boy who took away his own lustful mistress right in front of his eyes. The man with the golden horn, and pure white skin and matching silver hair that took her red eyes with a glow. The man that hid behind the appearance of a magical creature, pure and glowing. The boy that took her hair in her pink soft wisps' and ran his fingers through it. The King saw this too and took it with fatherly hesitance. He didn't take it with hesitance. He saw it as a challenge.<br>He'd take his princess back the same way Diamond had taken his blonde haired, blue eyed princess to the Dark side of the Moon. He would win her heart once again, and strike her power to take over the moon. But there was one thing he wouldn't do; make the mistake of underestimating the power of the moon. He wouldn't follow in Diamond's footsteps, apart from his allies constant nagging. Peridot had grown into as much of a diva as Morganite, who complained only to be soothed by Alexandrite, who could be as cool as ice and as strong as fire.  
>He'd change her future. He'd take back his lady, the lady with the red eyes, long flowing pink hair, long white legs that peaked out of the daring black dress with the high-pitched diabolical giggle. He'd take back his lady alright; his <em>_Wicked Lady__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
><em>


End file.
